The Damaged Girl
by Annabelle-Paisilee Nott
Summary: This story is dedicated to the victims of the Alabama tornado disaster. What if Hermione lost everything and went to live with her godmother?Please read! Not very good at summaries but amazing story! Starts before 1st year! Rated-T for future reference!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to all of the fallen victims of the Alabama Tornado Disaster. If some of you reading don't know what I'm talking about, Wednesday April 27th, 2011 around 6 o'clock, 150 tornados rampaged through Alabama. The death toll, as of Saturday April 29th, 2011, has risen to 350 in all of the south. The death toll for each state is as follows: Alabama, 254: Mississippi, 34: Arkansas, 8: Tennessee, 34: Georgia, 15: Virginia, 5. Alabama is in a devastated state. I can only cry every time I think of how lucky I am to be alive. If you're still reading this, don't take life for granted. Enjoy what you have while you have it. Thank God every morning that you're alive and healthy. Please pray for everyone in the south. In Tuscaloosa, Alabama, the toll of missing people has gone down from 450 to around 150. Please do all you can to raise awareness about this disaster. Please help get Calhoun County on the National Assistance list. I don't live there but I know that it's been hard hit because of family members that live there. Please pray for my family. I have a family member whose house got hit by 3 of the 150 tornados that were in Alabama alone. I don't know if she's alive. I'm praying that she'll return to school either Monday or Tuesday but that is very unlikely. Please leave reviews to let me know that you're at least praying for my family along with every other family in Alabama that has been affected by this devastation.

Here's the story.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe that all of this happened to her. London was hit by a twister. One hundred fifty to be exact. All eleven year old Hermione had left was a few belongings and the memories that she had left of her parents. You see, her parents were killed from the twisters. They had saved her. Here's how it happened.<p>

_Flashback_

_They were making there way to the bath room. There was going to be severe weather. But nobody in London takes that seriously. It's raining most days. They just thought it was going to be bad thunderstorms. But they would soon find out how wrong they were._

"_Get in the bathtub, sweetie. So you'll be safe." Her mother told her._

"_Mum, you don't actually believe that the weather is that bad, do you?" Hermione asked her mother._

"_It's always nice to be safe sweetheart." Her mother said to her while smiling sweetly. It was going to be the last time she would ever see that smile. But Hermione didn't know that. She didn't know a lot of the things her parents were keeping from her. She would figure it all out soon enough._

"_Here it comes!" her father shouted._

"_Here comes what, dad?" she asked her father. But he never replied back because the twister came through the house and sucked her father into the twister. Hermione's mother had gotten on top of her to protect her. Debris were flying everywhere. Trees were falling all around her. A tree just happened to fall into her bathroom. Right on top of her mother who was shielding Hermione's body with her own._

"_MUM!" she screamed. She started to shake her mother when she wouldn't answer her back. Then everything blacked out for Hermione when she was Apparated away from her mother's body._

_End Flashback_

Now she was sitting in a strange manor. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here. It was dark outside yet calm too.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called with tears streaming down her face. She had just lost every thing she held near and dear to her heart. All she had left were her friends. If they survived the twisters that is.

"Hello, sweetheart." a woman called out to her. Hermione's started to weep again as she realized that was the last word her mother uttered to her. _Sweetheart. _"Oh dear. Don't cry. I was keeping a watchful eye over my goddaughter when I saw your mother and father were killed by the twisters. I'm so sorry dear." she spoke to Hermione while cradling her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. Could you, by any chance, tell me who you are?" Hermione asked through tears.

"Of course, darling. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, your godmother."

* * *

><p>I know what you're all thinking, <em>WHAT!, but just to let you know, this all happens the summer before Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Anonymous reviews are welcome! Please subscribeadd me to your favorites! Love you all!_

_Xx Annabelle-Paisilee Nott xX_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. That's why I'm writing fan fiction for all of you lovely people. Sadly enough, I do not own Theodore Nott either. But I am married to him. (in my world I am) Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"But how? My parents are muggles. Not wizards and witches. How can you be my godmother?" Hermione asked her supposed godmother.<p>

"Your parents and I were great friends. Even though my parents disapproved, I went to a muggle college when I got out of Hogwarts. Your mother and I were roommates. I introduced her to your father. When you were born, I was at the hospital with your mum. She named me your godmother. When I had my little Draco and few months after you were born, I named her his godmother." she explained.

"Mother, who is that you're holding?" an unbelievingly white haired blonde asked Narcissa.

"This is Hermione Granger. My goddaughter and your newly adopted sister. If that's okay with you sweetie?" she asked turning towards Hermione.

"You seem very nice and if you're as nice as you seem, then sure, I would love to be your daughter. I don't have any other family members to turn to." I told her.

"Excellent. We'll go out tomorrow and buy you some new wizard clothing." my new mum explained.

"Okay. But could you take me back to the wreckage of my old house. So that I could get some of my old things?" I asked her.

"Sure sweetie. Anything you want. Now Draco, take her to the guest room. I'll have to fix her up a room in the next few weeks. The one next to your room." mum told Draco.

"Alright." Draco said while extending his hand towards Hermione. She hesitated. "Come on. I won't bite." he told her.

"Oh alright, Draco." she told him while grabbing his hand.

"Call me Drake. I am your brother." he told her.

"Okay Drake. You can call me 'Mione." she told him while smiling. She could tell she was going to love having him as her brother.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went out shopping with mum. Drake stayed at home with dad so they could talk and come up with my story that I would be telling everyone. We still haven't gotten our letters for Hogwarts yet. I had just heard about Hogwarts last night from Drake. I'm so excited. I can't wait to go exploring the school with Drake. He told me that he was having some of his friends to stay over the rest of the summer. He hopes I can make friends with them. I'm actually kind of nervous. I hope I'll be able to fit in with them.<p>

"Hermione?" mum was calling me.

"Yes, mum?" I asked. She always smiles when I call her mum.

"Are you ready to go home?' she asked me. We had already gotten mine and Drake's school robes along with some very nice and expensive dress robes for me. I had gotten one in every color. Despite my protests. She would always say, "You're a Malfoy now. You don't need to worry about what it costs." I would always start smiling when she told me that. She actually thought of me as her own daughter.

"Sure." I told her while smiling. We had already gone back to my house. It was completely destroyed. I grabbed my stuffed elephant, which I had named Ellie-Madison McFee, a muggle radio, my iPod with my iHome, and some family albums. "I'm ready to go now." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Okay sweetheart. Let's go home." she said while patting my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and we Apparated away.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, Drake ran up to me and took, no, more liked dragged, me to my room. He sat me down on my bed and said, "My friends are coming tonight and staying the rest of the summer. We need to tell you your story." he told me. Only then did I know that dad had walked in behind us with mum.<p>

"You are my long lost twin sister. Your name is Tayla-Kate, but I call you Tay. You had been taken out of your crib when we were babies. Mum was too distressed to tell anyone therefore no one ever knew about you. You have snow white blonde hair and silvery blue-grey eyes. You are three minutes younger than me. You're two inches shorter than me too." he said in a rush. "Is that all, dad?" he asked our father. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Now we must put glamour charms on you now. But first, we need to find a center piece for your glamour charms." I started to think about what I would use when Draco spoke.

"Here. Use this. I think it would look good on you." he gave me a necklace. It was beautiful. It was a small silver necklace. It looked like a necklace you would find in souvenir shop around a beach. It was a necklace that would hug your neck but wasn't a chocker. It had silver beads strung all the way around it in varies of silver. It would look perfect with the description of what I would look like soon.

"You don't have to do that, Drake. It's yours." I protested.

"I made it for you. I have one just like it. See." he said while pulling down the collar of his shirt. They were identical.

"Well if you insist." I said while sighing.

"Here we go." dad said. I could tell they were all nervous.

"Let me do them." mum said.

"Okay dear." dad told her. Mum walked me to my bathroom where she turned me away from the mirror. "Okay well first of, you have to be two inches shorter. Next is your hair." she examined he own before continuing. "That should do for your hair. Now your eyes. Very beautiful. Longer lashes… More prominent face features. Higher cheek bones. Fuller lip. Shorter nose. More body curves…." she rambled on. In fifteen minutes, I was starring at a completely different person. Instead of my frizzy hair, my hair hung down in ringlets. It was snow white blonde and ran all the way down my back stopping at my lower back. I had side bangs and my cheek bones were sharper and higher up. My eyes… I could get lost in them… I had more curves than I thought I could have. I was noticeably shorter but that was quite alright because I'm actually tall for my age. When I stepped out of my bathroom, Drake's mouth was hanging open. He was, apparently, in a state of shock.

"You… You're- beautiful." he said while blushing and realizing what he had just said aloud.

"Well thank you." I said while blushing furiously.

"If you're going to be a Malfoy, you need to learn the trade mark Malfoy smirk and sneer." mum said. "Practice." I did as she said and had gotten it right my first try.

"Very well done." dad complimented me. "Draco, your friends are due to arrive any moment. When they arrive by fireplace, I want you and Hermione to be standing in front of the fireplace holding hands. It only seems like the right thing to do since you're brother and sister now. Oh. And Hermione dear, if you're going to get used to your new name, we have to start calling you that." I nodded in reply understanding everything I was to do.

"Good now hurry down to the fireplace. They're about to arrive." mum said.

* * *

><p>When Drake's friends arrived, I was listening to my iPod, one headphone in. There was a girl with a pug-faced expression and two boys. One of them tall and rather dashing. If he lived in the muggle world, he would be known as the football star and Mr. Everything. The other one was smaller than the football boy but taller than me. He was handsome. He had black hair that hung down into his eyes and everything about him screamed 'rebellious'.<p>

They had all greeted one another when Draco turned to me and grabbed my hand again. If I wasn't mistaken, the pug-faced girl was staring at me was malice in her eyes. Draco didn't notice though.

"Everyone, this is Tayla-Kate, my twin sister. Tay, this is Blaise," he pointed to the football star one, "-that's Pansy," he pointed to the girl with the smashed in nose, "and this- this is Theodore Nott." he said while pointing to the shy one. As soon Drake pointed to Theodore, my iPod started playing Come Down with Love by Allstar Weekend. It was weird because I felt like I was mesmerized by his eyes. Actually, I was.

"Hi Blaise. Hi Pansy. Hi Theodore…" I drew out the last greeting. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Please, call me Theo." he told me. "Theodore sounds so formal." he said while grabbing my hand and kissing it. My face turned scarlet. If it hadn't been like a minute before.

"Tehehe.. Sure…" I sound like an idiot!

"Moving on." Draco said.

* * *

><p>What did yall think of the second chapter? Like it, love it, hate it? Please review so I know if yall like what I'm doing with the story so far! Oh and by the way, my cousin is fine! Thanks for the prayers, you guys! And check out Come Down with Love by Allstar Weekend!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted everyone to know that I do NOT own Harry Potter… That title belongs to J.K. Rowling… But I DO own the plot:)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by uneventfully. If a <span>witch<span> can even say that. Theo and I became the best of friends. Sometimes it seemed like we could be more than friends. Maybe in the future it'll turn out that way. Who knows? Only time can tell.

We were going to go shopping for our school supplies two days before school started. I couldn't wait to be going to school at Hogwarts. Since I had been living with the Malfoy's (heck, I was a Malfoy), I knew all about it and about the different Houses. I knew that everyone in our family had been in Slytherin, but I secretly didn't care what House I was in. I wanted to be where all my friends were.

Pansy said that she was going to introduce me to some of her friends once we were at school. I couldn't believe she even had any friends, considering how rude she was. When I talked to Theo about it, he said that she got better when you got to know her, though. Pansy usually stayed in her room reading (though I doubt that's what she actually did) so I usually hung out with the boys (Blaise, Dray, and Theo). They didn't mind. They actually _liked _having me around. To them I was just one of the guys.

Although, hanging out with the guys usually meant Blaise and Draco doing stuff together, but I didn't mind. It only meant that I got more time with Theo. Which was never a bad thing. We got to know each other; I even told him about my glamour charms and showed him what I really looked like. He was certainly not expecting that. Well, until I showed him, that is.

Pansy usually clung to Draco all the time. And Dray didn't seem to like it. At all. He actually told me one night how he didn't like her, but she doesn't seem to get it. Dray and I still insisted on sleeping in the same bed. It was usually in his bed. One night when Dray and me were going to bed, Theo walked in.

"Hey Dray. I was just wondering if I could talk to you abo-AHHH! What are you doing in here Tay? You know what, I don't want to know." With that, he left.

'Oh boy. Am I going to get hell from Blaise and Theo tomorrow because of this .' I thought to myself. By the look on Draco's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"We're going to have to explain this to them. You know that, right? Theo, too." Draco said.

"Yeah, I know." I told him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Theo. Can I talk to you? It's really important." I said.<p>

"Yeah. Sure, Tay." he said.

"What you saw last night-it wasn't what it looked like. It's just that I have to sleep with someone so that I don't get nightmares about my parents. My real parents. And Dray's always been there for me. I didn't know if I could trust you with that yet - I mean having to spend the night in your room." I explained to him. I'm pretty sure that when I finished my face was blood red.

"It's okay, Tay," Theo told me, "I understand. And just to let you know, you can always trust me. Even with that. I know Dray probably wants his bed back." I knew he was kidding by the way he said it.

"Well… If it's okay with you, could I sleep with you tonight?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, Tay. I don't mind."

"Well, if you're going to be my best friend, then you need to know all of my bad habits and my flaws."

"Kay. Well, I'll see you tonight, then, Tay."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Oh, and Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Just letting you know, I sleep in my boxers." And with that, he left me standing there with a scarlet blush evident on my face.

* * *

><p><em>Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Review, favorite, subscribe! I'll be posting a new chapter up soon ! And thank you sooo much to the ones who have already subscribed, favorited, and reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me that you would take the time to do so! That's what keeps me going! Lots of love! -Annabelle<em>


End file.
